Ferocity
by Kristeristerin
Summary: When a new prophecy arises and a mistake during a mission leads to Hermione carrying the child of the Dark Lord, she finds herself not only on the run from the Death Eaters, but from the Order as well. Help soon arrives from the most unlikely sources.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So some of you have been waiting for this for nearly 2 months, and I sincerely hope it's worth the wait. My goal is to update this story every other week, but please be patient with me as life is a bit crazy at the moment. I'd love to know what you think about the first chapter! As always major beta love to the wonderful DarkNorseLady. You rock! I'd also like to say thank you to both Kreeblimsabs and Nauticalparamour for listening to me talk about this idea and being just as excited about it as I am. :)

Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

 **"I loved you from the moment I knew you were there,**

 **and you will be loved until the day I die."**

 **-Zoe Clark-Coates**

 _"Hold still little mud-blood; this is going to hurt…"_

The sound of cackling laughter was still ringing in Hermione's ears as she sat up in bed. Turning toward the other side of the room she let out a small sigh of relief when she noticed tonight's nightmare hadn't woken up her roommate. Though Ginny repeatedly insisted she wasn't a bother, she didn't like depending too much on the younger girl for comfort. Standing, she pulled a robe around herself and silently exited the bedroom.

Upon entering the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld place, Hermione quickly realized she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping that evening. "Nightmares again, Kitten?" Sirius was sitting at the table, a half full glass of firewhiskey in hand.

"No," her untamed hair whipped around as she shook her head, "it was a nightmare that woke me up, but I'm feeling a bit nauseous and wanted a little something to settle my stomach before going back to sleep."

Sirius stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before getting up and moving toward the cabinet on the other side of the large kitchen. He quickly pulled down a mug and set to work preparing her a cup of tea. "Have you felt sick long?"

Hermione shook her head again, "no, just off and on the last day or so. I think I have a touch of the flu." She smiled gratefully when he set the tea and a small plate of crackers down in front of her. "I think I am going to spend tomorrow resting in bed."

"That might be a good idea, Kitten. If you aren't feeling better by next week though, I would recommend speaking with Madam Pomfrey. I'd hate to think we missed any ill effects from your time held prisoner." Sirius stared at her for another moment, before refilling his glass and taking a large drink of the amber liquid. "Speaking of, why don't you tell me about tonight's dream?"

"Well, it started off with Pansy coming to see me in the Malfoy dungeons," she paused to take a sip, "and honestly just skipped around from there…"

 _The clicking of heels on concrete roused Hermione from her fitful sleep. She had been in this cell for nearly a week, judging by the meals delivered by the silent house elf, and had yet to see a single person. Sitting up, she turned toward the barred entrance of her cell. Seeing the petite figure illuminated by the light of a single candle caused a small gasp to pass her lips. "Pansy?" the way her voice echoed off of the walls caused her to wince slightly._

 _"Shhh!" Pansy hissed, "They don't know I am down here. I brought you a couple of things Granger, but you can't let anyone see that you have them." When the other witch gestured her forward, Hermione stood on shaky legs and moved from the back of the cell._

 _The first thing Pansy pulled from her cloak was a flask. When she held it out, Hermione stared warily. Rolling her eyes, she unscrewed the top and took a generous gulp before once again holding it out. "If I wanted to kill you poison wouldn't be my method of choice, especially considering your current circumstances. If you want to make it in here, you are going to need to learn to trust me."_

 _When she held it out again, Hermione took the flask with no hesitation and brought it to her lips taking a large drink. The fresh water immediately brought relief to her parched throat. "Why are you helping me?" she questioned, replacing the lid she slid the flask into the pocket of her jeans._

 _"It's at the request of a mutual friend," the tone of her voice made it clear Pansy didn't care to give any further explanation, "he asked I do my best to keep you safe until you can be rescued. Take a step back, Granger." When Hermione did, she felt the all too familiar tingle of a warming charm being cast on her clothing. "I will try to come back before the charms wear off but I may not be able to. Listen carefully to this next part, because it's vital. I'm leaving you with a few extra supplies and an invisibility cloak to hide them. If the house elf sees them, she won't say anything. She was Draco's Nanny Elf, and her alliances lay with him first and foremost, but he doesn't want to risk us sending things with her. Your primary concern is going to be Bellatrix or Rabastan coming down here. If you hear anyone heading this way I recommend covering your stuff and quickly moving toward the front of the cell. Do you understand?"_

"...she told me we had a mutual friend," Hermione bit her lip in frustration. "What do you suppose she meant?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, Kitten. Was that the only time she visited? You were gone for several months." Hermione had become accustomed to the probing questions from the older Order members, but something in the tone of Sirius' voice caused her to pause.

"I didn't give her any information," her voice had a panicked defensiveness about it. "In fact, when she brought me supplies she's the one who did most of the talking. Somehow, she was able to tell me almost to the day when I was to be rescued like she knew someone within the Order…" trailing off, Hermione watched as her warm drink continued to swirl, even after she had ceased stirring it.

"Well…" Sirius cleared his throat to regain her attention. When the small witch looked up, he continued, "I didn't mean to come across as though I was accusing you of being a traitor, Hermione, in fact, you are one of the Order members I trust most. I just meant, perhaps you have more allies than you previously realized, and sometimes they come up in the most unexpected ways…"

"What do you mean I have more allies?" her eyebrows drew together as she cocked her head to the side.

"N-nothing, Kitten," Sirius waved her off dismissively, "I think it's time for both of us to head back to our rooms. You go on; I'll clean up here." Standing, he helped her up and ushered Hermione out of the room.

Once she was back in her bed, she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"...Yes, she's still asleep. She's been like this all week. I'm really worried. She doesn't usually sleep like this. I know she was having nightmares, but I haven't heard her in a couple of nights. Do you think she's sick?" Hermione tried to lay completely still as she listened to her friend's worried whispers.

It had been four days since her conversation with Sirius, and she wasn't feeling much better. She had been so sure that she was keeping up appearances for her friends, but now she was questioning it.

"Hmm. No, I don't think she's sick," Hermione could hear the confidence in Luna's voice as she spoke, "Women in her condition are often more tired, and that's why she's been up at night getting sick as well. Nothing to worry about, it should pass as things progress."

"What do you mean her condi-"

Realization hit Hermione before Ginny was able to finish her question. Feeling instantly sick she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. Moment's later, while bent over the toilet in the third-floor bathroom, she felt someone pull back her hair and place a cold rag on her neck. Turning, she tried to give the girl a grateful smile. "Thanks, Gin, I don't know what's come over me, I think I am sick," she tried to insist weakly.

"Uh, Mione? Are you sure that's what it is?" Ginny kneeled beside her best friend and tried to give her a supportive smile. "Luna, uh, well she thinks it might be something else. I know they checked you over when you first got back, but uh- When was the last treatment that they gave you before you were rescued?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them back up, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "Ginny, I think-" she had a sharp intake of breath and covered her mouth, "I think Luna is right. The last, uh, treatment was earlier the day I was rescued. It likely wouldn't have shown up yet when they did the charm. Oh! The charm! Do you know it?"

"No, but Luna does." Pulling her friend into her arms, Ginny stroked her hair and lowered her voice. "Let's go back into the bedroom first though. We'll get you freshened up, and we will handle this like adults, hmm?" Feeling Hermione nod, she helped her and they quietly made their way back to their shared room.

"Are you ready, Hermione? Lift your shirt just a bit," Luna calmly raised her wand. Seeing the older witch nod and expose her flat stomach, she quietly started the incantation. Just as Luna uttered the final words, the door swung open and in walked Ron and Lavender followed closely by Neville and Harry.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Ginny shrieked, preparing to push the group from her room. "Any of us could have been naked." Her actions were halted when she saw the shocked look on Lavender's face. Following the annoying girl's gaze, she noted that Hermione's hands were covering her abdomen protectively, but behind them, you could see a faint pink glow.

"I-I'm pregnant?" she whispered, staring down at her hands. "I'm going to be a mother, Ginny." Hermione looked up and met her friend's gaze, with a small smile on her lips.

The moment of joy was soon brought to an end by a shriek from the other side of the room. "You're pregnant?" Lavender was out of the room, and on her way down the stairs, before anyone was able to stop her.

* * *

Everyone fell silent as Dumbledore entered the room. He was in no hurry as he walked to the head of the table at a leisurely pace. Sitting down, he took several second to look at the all of the Order members present before speaking. "So, there are things to be discussed?" Something about the flippant tone of his voice got under Hermione's skin.

There were several seconds of silence, only broken when Kingsley stood up. "It has been brought to our attention that after the infiltration of Malfoy Manor, a little over a month ago, something was overlooked. As of this morning, Madam Pomfrey has estimated that Hermione is roughly six weeks pregnant with a child, and it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the father."

"I see," Dumbledore stared at Hermione for several seconds, seemingly lost in thought. "Well, I believe the necessary course of action is blatantly clear. We must act quickly and terminate the pregnancy. I believe Madam Pomfrey should be able to complete the procedure this afternoon; there's no use in waiting and risking Tom gaining access to Hermione and the child. It's a quite quick process, and painless I have been told. It'll be over before you know what's happening." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"With all due respect, Sir, shouldn't we ask Hermione what she wants?"

"The baby is hers after all." The voices of Fred and George pulled her out of her shock.

"I-" she started weakly. Taking a steadying breath Hermione stood and wrapped an arm protectively around herself, "I want to keep this baby. He's mine. Half of his genetic makeup may be from Voldemort," Hermione rolled her eyes when she noticed Lavender flinch, "but this child has done nothing wrong, and I won't sit by and let you kill him." She was shaking by the time she was finished speaking, only Ginny and Luna each taking one of her hands kept her standing upright.

"You don't know what you are saying, dear." Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the young girl. "You don't know the first thing about raising a child, and by yourself? This is the best option for you."

At that Ginny stood up, "Mum, you were barely older than Mione is now when Bill was born, and you made it work."

"That was entirely different circumstances. We are at war, and I wasn't alone. I had your father for support. Besides, what will people think? Not only about Hermione as an unmarried witch, but the baby will be the bastard child of the evilest wizard ever known."

"That's not fair!" this time it was Tonks standing in her defense. "When Bill was born there was a war going on too, and he turned out just fine, and Hermione may not have a suitable father for her child, but she has us." Turning to Hermione she continued, "I will support you in any way you need, Granger."

"A-as will I," Hermione turned to see Neville giving her an awkward smile from the back of the room. "Anyway I can help, just let me know."

Soon Bill, Fleur, and George were also standing showing their support for her decision. She let out a quiet chuckle when Fred stood on the other side of the table and winked at her before saying, "If you don't want to be an unwed witch, Granger, I'll marry you."

Feeling that he was quickly losing control, Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain their attention. "It's all well and good to support your friend, but we have to think about the greater good here. There is too much of a risk for this child to be used against us. Should our enemies gain control of the child, would you all do whatever it took to protect it? Switch sides perhaps?" His eyes were hard as he stared at all those standing.

"With how she's protesting it makes me wonder if she didn't ask for it," Ron's voice carried more than he had anticipated and Lavender's giggle only brought more attention their way.

"Excuse me?" Hermione rounded on the couple huddled close together. "What the hell do you mean by that, Ronald?"

Ron, not the least bit ashamed of being overheard, was soon on his own feet and trying to use his height to intimidate her. "I meant exactly what I said. You are fighting awfully hard to keep that abomination, aren't you? Makes one wonder where your allegiances lie, and if you were, in fact, being held against your will." As he spoke his voice gradually raised and his face continually grew a darker shade of red.

"Oh, because that makes perfect sense!" She yelled back. "I voluntarily stayed in a dungeon for three months. I also chose to be routinely taunted and put through a painful procedure because I wanted to carry the child of a crazed man who wants people like me exterminated. I know you can be dense sometimes, but surely you aren't actually stupid enough to believe that."

"Don't call my Won-won stupid just because you are a know-it-all," Lavender glared from her seat.

"Guys, this is getting out of hand!" Remus was uncharacteristically loud as he tried to bring the group back to the topic at hand.

"What is your opinion on the matter, Remus?" Dumbledore asked before smiling at the ex-professor. "Surely you believe in doing things for the greater good."

"Haven't enough innocent lives been taken?" he let out an exasperated breath "Why is your definition of the greater good involve sacrificing the life of a child? Can you really not think of another way? I'm sorry Albus, but in this case, I have to stand with Hermione. It's her decision."

In the end, the order was nearly split down the middle about what the best course of action would be. With a few members torn and declining to weigh in, Dumbledore knew he wasn't going to win that night. "Well, we clearly aren't going to get anywhere with this right now. Let's all take a couple of days to think it over. In the meantime, I think it prudent to keep Hermione safe. Kingsley, will you show her to the room that has been prepared upstairs?" The Auror nodded and quietly led her to a small bedroom on the third floor.

Once inside, Hermione heard the click of a lock. She had a sudden realization that this room was less to keep her safe and more to keep her exactly where Dumbledore wanted her. Reaching into her pocket, she let out a frustrated growl. Her wand was nowhere to be found. She had a suspicion that Kingsley nicked it when he showed her into the room.

With nothing else to do, Hermione laid down on the bed in the corner of the room and thought about her predicament and the last few hours. The thing that bothered her the most was, while Harry and Sirius didn't come to Dumbledore's defense; neither wizard supported her either. Deciding she wasn't going to be able to figure out their odd behavior, she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

"Alohamora," the whispered spell and the clicking of the lock woke Hermione several hours later. Instinctively, she moved further back onto the bed and picked up the closest object she could find, the lamp from the bedside table, in preparation to fight off the late night visitor if need be. She let out a relieved breath upon realizing it was Neville and Luna quietly entering the room. "Hermione," the blonde witch whispered, "quickly, you have to come with us."

She barely had time to register what was happening before she was pulled onto her feet and out of the room. Neville brought a finger to his lips before walking several steps ahead of them and peaking around the corner. When he signaled that the path was clear the girls quietly followed close behind him. This process was repeated several times until they were standing outside a bedroom door a floor down from where Hermione had been locked up. Stepping forward, Luna quietly knocked on the door in a noticeable pattern. Knock, Knock Knock, Knock, Knock Knock Knock. A moment later the door was pulled open, and a very frazzled looking Bill was ushering them inside. "Merlin, what took you guys so long?" he questioned as he set to work warding and silencing the room.

"Dumbledore had a few more protections in place that we had expected," Neville sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I knew you should have been the one to break her out."

"That wouldn't have worked Neville," for the first time Hermione noticed Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed with Fleur. "Hermione knows she can trust you. She might have questioned Bill. There wasn't time to explain until you got in here," the small witch reasoned. In no time at all, she was across the room and had her arms thrown around her pregnant friend. "We don't trust that Dumbledore won't go ahead and do what he thinks is best. It's not safe for you or your baby here. We have put together a pack for you; it has a few supplies and as much Muggle money as we could get our hands on. The plan is for you to floo from her to Remus and Tonks' home. Tomorrow they'll take you to the train, and you can get out of here."

"You guys all did this for me?" tears were streaming down her face as Hermione looked around the room. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Bring that baby back for us to spoil once the war is over," Ginny's watery smile just caused Hermione to break down into another round of sobs. She quickly made her way around the room, hugging and thanking each person who had stood up for her choice and helped her save the life of her baby.

When she made it to Luna, the blonde witch spoke before she had a chance. "Here, you might need this," she held out the familiar vinewood wand. "Hermione, remember to let others help you, even if you aren't sure why they want to. You have more allies than you realize."

Before she could think about the words, she was being pushed toward the fireplace and on her way away from the few friends she had left in the world.

* * *

Tonks was waiting when she arrived in the small living room of the Lupin home. The other woman embraced her, and the two girls talked for a few minutes about Hermione's plans now that she had to stay off of the Order's radar. When she noticed her guest yawning Tonks showed her to the small guest room she'd be staying in for the night, and said good night after explaining she'd be in the next room over should Hermione need anything.

Not long after she had fallen asleep, Hermione felt herself being gently shaken awake. "Professor?" she asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Lupin gave her a gentle smile, "We just received a Patronus from Kingsley asking that we assist in trying to find you. It'd look suspicious if we didn't help. We shouldn't be gone long, and you are more than welcome to anything in the house while we are gone. I'll let you know when we are back. Get some sleep."

"Thank you," she smiled at him before yawning. She was back to sleep before he had even closed the door.

Hermione found herself once again awake a few hours later, this time she was in need of something to settle her stomach. Just as she was reaching for the door, she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. Gripping her wand tighter, she silently opened the door and made her way into the kitchen. Seeing the room empty her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Remus? Tonks?" she paused to listen for a response. When none came, she strode over to the small stove to pick up the kettle. Feeling eyes on her, she paused.

"Hello, Kitten."

The moment she felt her wand leave her hand Hermione's head sank in defeat. "Please don't do this Sirius. Please," begging was her last hope," you don't have to take me back. We can pretend you never saw me. I will leave, and you'll never hear from me again. I promise, I don't want to make trouble, I only want to be free to have and raise my baby." Her hand moved over her stomach defensively, "Please just let me have my family," she finally said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Kitten," his voice shook with emotion as he raised his wand, "I really am, but this is about more than you or your baby." Just as she was about to ask what he meant she heard one more whispered word, "Stupefy," and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you all for the favorites and follows! I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. I really hope this marks the end of my writers block. I just want to note that as this story progresses you will see influences from both Calebski and Canimal when it comes to my characterization and backgrounds for both Yaxley and Dolohov. This has been done with their permission. If you haven't checked their work out yet, you really should! Both are incredibly talented ladies.**

 **As always, major Beta love to the wonderful DarkNorseLady!**

* * *

 **2\. Allies**

"Where do we find allies?" Father Yarvi smiled,

"Among our enemies, where else?"

-Joe Abercrombie, Half of the World

* * *

The man pulled his cloak tighter to protect himself from the chill in the early autumn air. Leaning against the brick wall of the deserted building he let out a heavy sigh before turning to his companion. "We've been here nearly an hour. Do you think he's actually going to show, Yax?"

Before Reuben Yaxley could respond, a tell-tale POP sounded behind him and Antonin turned to glare. "It's about damn time, Black. Think we didn't have anything better to do than wait around for you all night?"

"Nice to see you too, Dolohov," Sirius rolled his eyes. Then nodded to Yaxley in greeting.

"Evening, Black," he nodded in return, and moved to stand between the two hot-headed men.

"So, what was so important you had to meet with us tonight?"

"She's pregnant." Sirius sighed, "I've been suspicious for a few days now, but she confirmed it in tonight's Order meeting."

"How'd Dumbledore take that news?" Yaxley raised an eyebrow.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "Dumbledore ordered she terminate the pregnancy, and she argued. Several Order member's jumped to her defense, but several supported Dumbledore as well."

"Let me guess," Antonin sneered, "you fucked up your mission by disagreeing with Dumbledore, didn't you?"

"Fuck you, Dolohov." He looked murderously at the dark-haired wizard, "I kept my mouth shut. I had to bite my tongue until it practically bled." Looking back to Yaxley he added, "He has her locked up in Grimmauld place right now, but her friends have a plan to get her out, and to Remus' for the night. They are planning on getting her on a train out of the country first thing tomorrow."

"If that happens she'll be nearly impossible to find." Yaxley looked thoughtful for a moment, " Do you know when she's going? We can pick her up at the station."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm going to tell Dumbledore she's missing. While everyone is

busy looking for her I will go get her from Remus' and take her somewhere safe. Somewhere we can keep an eye on her."

"And, how is it you know about these plans?" Antonin narrowed his eyes.

Something dangerous flashed on Sirius' face as he turned to glare. "Nothing happens in my house that I am not aware of. Why else would he keep me there as a spy?" He snarled before looking back to Yaxley. "Anyway, tell him I have this covered, but he might want to make other accommodations for Hermione. I am expecting to have her to the first safehouse by morning."

"We'll tell him," Yaxley said before his friend could start another argument. "You had better get back before someone notices you're gone." Sirius disapparated without another word.

Once he was gone Antonin let out a low growl. "That moron is going to screw this all up. Personally, I don't care one bit about the chit's safety, but if she's needed to end this war than I think someone more qualified should be responsible for her."

"Like a man who has tried to kill her multiple times?" Yaxley teased, ducking out of the way when Antonin sent a hex flying his way. "Hey, watch it. Let's go pass on this message, I have plans tonight and the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get to them."

* * *

The sound of the fire roaring to life caused Pansy to look up from the magazine she was browsing. When the man stepped through holding a slight, unconscious body, she had to suppress an eye roll. "Salazar, Sirius what did you do now?"

"Oh, don't act like that Pans. I did what was necessary to keep them both safe." Sirius shifted the weight of what she could now see was a girl with distinctive curly hair to his other arm. When he moved to set the girl down on the couch Pansy moved closer, verifying that he did, in fact, show up to her home in the middle of the night with an unconscious Hermione Granger.

"Them both?" she turned to him raising an eyebrow, "Who else was in danger? Wait, is she? I thought you said it was confirmed that the procedures didn't take?"

Seeing no end in sight to the young girl's rambling, Sirius held up a finger. She stopped speaking but scowled at his gesture. "I told you what I had been told. We only found out earlier tonight. Dumbledore had ordered her pregnancy be ended, and he intended to do it with or without Hermione or the Order's consent. Tonight she was running, I had to think quick."

"Does he know?" she asked after a thoughtful silence.

"That she's pregnant?" When she nodded in reply he continued, "I gave the message to Dolohov and Yaxley, but they're next to useless. Can you make sure he knows? Dumbledore thinks I'm searching for her. If I am away much longer they may start to suspect something is up." Without waiting for her reply he moved toward the canister of floo powder.

"Sure, I'll floo him once you leave. Oh, and Sirius-" He paused on his way to the fireplace. "Be careful. I have a feeling this is about to get really dangerous regardless of what side you are on."

With a nod, he threw the powder into the fire and was swept away in the green flames.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Hermione gingerly sat up on the plush bed. She rubbed her temples, trying to stop the pounding in her head, as she thought back to the night before. _Sirius_. _Where has he taken me?_

The room she was in was far too bright to be anywhere in Grimmauld Place. The walls were a light powder blue and the carpet a beautiful cream. All of the furniture in the room was made from a light wood and was carved in beautifully intricate patterns. There was a vase of deep violet flowers on the table beside her, next to a vial that was labeled Headache Potion.

 _Has he taken me to some other Order safe house? Is Dumbledore still going to hurt my baby? Has he already?_ Panic began to set in as she laid a hand on her abdomen.

The sound of deep laughter from the other side of the bedroom door caught her attention. Carefully standing, she made her way toward the door. Noticing she was still in her nightgown, she quickly scanned the room, hoping to find something to cover herself with. Seeing a robe hanging from the end of the bed she moved to put it on. As she picked it up, and wrapped it around herself, something clattered to the ground.

Hermione was surprised to see her wand laying on the floor at her feet. Picking it up and gripping it tightly she moved toward the door. Taking a deep breath she pulled it open, ready to face whatever was waiting on the other side.

Or so she thought.

The door of the bedroom she had been in opened up into a small kitchen, which currently had three occupants. The first one she recognized immediately. Pansy sat at a high table lazily flipping through the pages of a magazine, not even looking up when there was another booming laugh.

The laughing man caught her eye next. He was standing at the small stove, looking as though there was nowhere else in the world he belonged. The man was quite tall, but she could not make out much more about him as he was facing away from her. The last man stood to his right casually leaning against the counter. He was a little bit shorter than the laughing man, but Hermione could tell he was still quite a bit taller than her. There was something familiar about the way this man held himself. Narrowing her eyes and cocking her head to the side she took in his strong jawline and black wavy hair. Though it was shorter she couldn't help but compare him to…

"Sirius?"

As soon as the words passed her lips three sets of eyes were on her. "Afraid not, Love," The man smirked. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Miss Granger. How are you feeling? Did you take the headache potion?" His face was now etched with concern.

When she didn't answer, and just stared warily at all the occupants of the room, Pansy finally spoke up. "Merlin's beard, just tell her who you are. I don't understand why the two of you must be so blasted dramatic all the time," she rolled her eyes and looked back to her magazine.

"Oh, right," he rubbed the back of his neck before stepping forward and holding his hand out to her. "The name is Regulus. Regulus Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger, I have heard many wonderful things about you."

"Regulus Black?" she stared at the offered hand, "b-but, you're dead. You died before you left Hogwarts, we found the locket and your note." Her eyebrows were knit together.

"Come have a seat and I'll explain everything." He turned to the man at the stove, "Reuben, please get Miss Granger a mug of tea." Reaching out he carefully took her by the elbow and helped her into a chair beside Pansy, once again the other girl didn't even look up from the article she was reading.

"I think it's important to start off by assuring you that both you and your baby are safe with us, Miss Granger."

Pansy snorted, "Are any of us really safe?"

"Well, I suppose not," he looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back to Hermione, "but you are safer with us than you would be with either the Order or, Merlin forbid, the Dark Lord."

"So, you're not with the Dark Lord then?" When the other man set a mug down in front of her she gave him a grateful smile, before taking a sip. "Who do you work for then? Why have you brought me here and why do you care about my safety?"

She stopped her questions when he raised a hand. "I promise it'll all make sense. Let me start off with how I'm alive. You see, when I escaped that cave I was extremely weak, but I knew this was likely my only chance to escape the Dark Lord's service. Kreature took me to a seldom-used Black estate in the south of France and nursed me back to health."

"For a little over two years, the only information I got on the wizarding world came from Kreature and old newspapers he stole. Once I found out Sirius was in Azkaban I knew my best bet was to stay in hiding and prepare for when Voldemort returned. For a long time it was just Kreature and me, but when my brother escaped Azkaban and eventually went into hiding, I got in touch with him. At first, he wasn't happy to see me, but after a few bottles of fire whiskey, and several broken bones, we reconciled. He agreed that Dumbledore's quest for "The Greater Good" wasn't to anyone's benefit but his own and we soon started working on creating our own underground resistance."

"Right now, our numbers are small. We only have a few defected Death Eaters," he motioned to the man still standing by the stove. "We also have some Slytherin students around your age," he nodded toward Pansy, "they were eager to join after years of being cast aside by Dumbledore. There are a few others that have joined out of association with our other members but defected Death Eaters and young Slytherins are most of our numbers. It's our hope that with your help we can finally end this war."

"My help?" She tilted her head.

"Yes, surely you have realized the prophecy is about you," he leaned forward expectantly.

"She hasn't heard the prophecy, Reg." Hermione turned to see Sirius striding into the room. "No one but the original Order member's have heard about it. Dumbledore didn't trust many, especially after figuring out who it was about." Turning to her he gave a small smile. "Morning, Kitten." Hermione glared at him. "I'm sorry about last night. I was hoping to get here in time to properly explain everything today. It looks like Reg beat me to it though."

"What's this prophecy say and what does it have to do with me?" Hermione asked, closing her eyes as if it would protect her from the answer.

Sirius moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The prophecy is why He-who-must-not-be-named kidnapped you. According to the prophecy, a child born of both the dark and the light would have the power to bring down either side. That's why Dumbledore is so set on terminating your pregnancy, he's afraid the child will be his downfall."

Hermione placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "Th-that's impossible. He's just a baby, and he's not even born yet. How could he be used to bring anyone's downfall?"

"We don't know yet," this time it was Reuben who spoke. "But we know that there is no reason to sacrifice an innocent life. This is our fight, not your baby's"

A scoffing at the door caused Hermione to turn, "This is everyone's fight," the newcomer drawled.

In a moment Hermione was across the room and had her wand trained on the throat of the man she recognized all too well. "What's he doing here?" she demanded looking back to Sirius.

"Haven't you heard, Miss Granger?" He chuckled at her, "We're on the same side."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heya all! I'm sorry I've been away so long. To say life has thrown me a curveball in an understatement. In the past couple months I've gone from a single carefree 25 year old, to being responsible for a toddler. I love her to death, but it's taken some serious adjustment. I think we're in a good place now. Anyway, I hope ya'll like this update and be on the lookout for regular updates on all of my stories going forward! Please let me know what you think! :)**

 **Much love to the world's best Beta, DarkNorseLady. :)**

* * *

"Rebellion is when you look society in the face and say, I understand who you want me to be, but I am going to show you who I actually am."

-Anthony Anaxagorou

* * *

Hermione's head whipped around, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't talking to you, _Dolohov_." Venom dripped from her voice.

"That may be, _Devotchka_ , but it doesn't make it any less true." He snapped back.

She moved to make a step closer to him but was stopped when Sirius wrapped a hand around the wrist of her wand arm, causing her to turn and face him. "Kitten, he's telling the truth. He and Yaxley," he motioned to the man who still stood by the stove, "defected from Voldemort's ranks nearly a three years ago. They have both been invaluable to our cause."

She stared at him for a moment, before turning back toward the Russian man. "I don't care what side you're supposedly on, I still don't trust you. You've tried to kill me twice already, and you won't walk away from a third attempt."

Antonin smirked at her, "perhaps you should save some of that rage for the true enemy, hmmm? I mean neither you nor your child any harm. As far as the attempts on your life that you speak of? I was simply doing my assigned job, I assure you, Devotchka, had it been personal, you wouldn't have walked away the first time."

After several seconds of tense silence, Regulus cleared his throat, "Right then. Well, Hermione, I think you've been pretty well brought up to speed. Would you like to return with me to resistance headquarters? There is still much more about our organisation, and plans, that you need to learn."

"Will you come along?" she turned back to Sirius.

"I wish I could" he looked at her apologetically, "but we believe there is a traitor within the resistance that has been feeding information to Dumbledore. We have to be very careful about who we make aware of our Order spies, this is one case where being among the Death Eater's would actually be safer."

"Spies? So there is more than just you?"

He nodded. "Within the Order, there is myself and Snape. He is of course also a spy within Voldemort's ranks as well, along with Narcissa, Draco, and Rabastan Lestrange."

"Well, if there is someone passing information onto Dumbledore are we sure I will be safe there?" She was now addressing Regulus.

He considered his answer for several seconds before speaking. "You will be safer there than you would have been in the Muggle world. Headquarters is only a temporary stop for you though, just until we can prepare another safe house for you."

Biting her lip, she thought over his words. "Ok, take me to Headquarters."

* * *

"Where is she, Padfoot?"

The voice coming from the dark corner of his bedroom caused Sirius to jump. Turning, he let out a relieved breath. "Moony! I don't know. I've not seen my cousin, I'm just getting home. Have you tried the kitchen?"

"That's not who I mean, and you know it, Sirius." Remus all but growled. Taking a step forward he pushed Sirius into the wall. "I know you were in my house, and then she was gone. What did you do with Hermione? I swear to Merlin if she or her baby are injured Dora will tear you limb from limb, and I won't stop her."

Sirius ducked out of Remus' grasp and opened his bedroom door. After looking to make sure no one was in the hall, he closed it again and began to cast a silencing charm. "I promise you she's safe. I can't give you too much information yet, but she's with friendly people. Give me some time to get some things sorted, and I'll arrange for the two of you to see her. Please Moony, just trust me until then?"

Remus looked pensive for a moment, before nodding. "You've got a couple weeks to prove that she's somewhere safe before I tell Dora and the others that you're the one who took her." He moved to exit the bedroom, before turning to look back at Sirius. "Oh, and Padfoot?"

"Hmm?"

"If you are planning something that will end this war, I know quite a few people who will be willing to join in." He paused for a second, looking at his friend, before nodding and exiting the bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, Sirius called for Kreacher.

"Master Sirius called Kreacher?" the old house elf croaked.

"I have a message for you to deliver to Regulus. He needs it immediately."

* * *

When she was first brought to the headquarters, she hadn't been sure what to expect, but what Hermione had found was a diverse group of individuals who all believed she was vital to end the war. More surprising than the individuals themselves was how they interacted with one another. She thought she was hallucinating the day she saw Marcus Flint helping Katie Bell clean up after dinner. It made a little more sense when she rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. She hid a smile when she saw the burly Slytherin boy blush.

She also learned that while not everyone who was in the resistance lived in the large manor that was used as resistance headquarters many of them did. Hermione found herself particularly drawn to the ladies in the Greengrass family.

Mr and Mrs Greengrass opted to take refuge with the resistance when Voldemort began to demand things of the families patriarch, including the marriage of his oldest daughter to a Death Eater within his inner circle. Hermione shivered at the thought of sweet Daphne married to someone like Antonin Dolohov.

Mrs Greengrass pulled Hermione aside soon after she arrived at the manor and began their tentative friendship. "I know how scary your first pregnancy can be," her voice had a soothing quality to it. "I can't imagine the added stress you are under. If you need anything, dear, please don't hesitate to ask me." She gave the younger girl a fond smile.

Hermione also found that her daughters were just as sweet. She spent many afternoons wandering around the gardens of the manor with Astoria, Daphne, and Pansy. She found that unlike when her old Gryffindor roommates talked and giggled about boys, these girls did not annoy her. She actually felt for the first time in a long time like she was an ordinary twenty-two-year-old girl.

She also enjoyed being reunited with a few familiar faces from her own house. In particular, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Turned out the two boys had joined the resistance a year and a half earlier when Katie approached Dean after Dumbledore denied his request for assistance getting his family into hiding. This is a feeling Hermione could understand all too well, still feeling the ache after sending her own parents away for their own safety.

The most surprising alliance she found though, was with the two present Malfoys. Mrs Malfoy having made a similar offer to that of Mrs Greengrass. Being spies, they weren't among the houses everyday tenants, but the first day they were there after Hermione arrived Draco ran directly into her while seeking out his girlfriend.

"Oh, Granger. I didn't see you there." He extended a hand to help her up from the ground. When she cautiously accepted he pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry about that." He laughed seeing her mouth hanging open. "Anyway, I am looking for Astoria. Have you seen her around?"

"Uh, I was just in the library with her, Daphne, and Theo. I'd try there."

"That is where you four would spend your time on a beautiful afternoon like this one." He chuckled shaking his head, "I am surrounded by swots." He moved to walk around her, but stopped and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I am really sorry, Granger."

"Don't worry about it, I fall on my own all the time."

"No," he shook his head, "I mean for what happened when you were kept, prisoner. I'm sorry I didn't do more. I just-" he sighed, "I just didn't know what more I could do." He looked away.

"Thank you for the apology, Draco, but it's not necessary. The only reason I lived through that time was you and Pansy. I owe you two my life many times over."

He forced a smile and nodded at her before making his way toward the library.

* * *

Hermione quietly tiptoed her way down the stairs, wanting to be careful not to wake any of the other occupants of the manor. Just as she was about to celebrate successfully making it to the kitchen undetected, a voice caused her to jump.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Turning she saw Yaxley sitting at the small table that sat in the corner of the kitchen. "Yeah," she nodded, "I'm feeling a bit nauseous tonight. I thought I might like to make myself a cup of tea."

He flicked his wand and the kettle moved to the stove to begin heating. "Is it from the baby?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"I believe so."

"Then I've got the perfect thing for you. I used to make this for my wife when she was carrying our little girl. The first part of her pregnancy she was almost constantly sick. I used to joke and tell her our baby would permanently smell of ginger tea if she wasn't careful." he chuckled softly.

"I didn't know you had a wife and daughter. Are they here as well?" Hermione cocked her head to the side and took the seat across from him.

He shook his head, "no." Yaxley was quiet and focused at a point over her shoulder for a moment, before coming back to his senses and returning his gaze back to Hermione. "They were both murdered many years ago. When Antonin and I failed a mission, The Dark Lord didn't believe our time in Azkaban was enough of a punishment. He ordered the execution of the people who we both loved the most. It's ironic to think that when I joined his cause, I thought I was doing what would be best for them, what would keep them the safest." He sighed and stood up to put the ginger into the now boiling water.

The kitchen was silent while he worked to prepare the drink, it wasn't until he put the cup in front of her and sat back down himself that he spoke again. "That was the day Antonin, and I decided we needed to get out. We didn't know how we were going to manage it yet, but we were patiently waiting for an opportunity that we could both fake our deaths and disappear. About three months before we were going to put our plans into action Severus approached me with an offer to join in this cause. It was exactly what we were looking for, and we've been here for a few years now."

"I'm so sorry, Mr Yaxley," Hermione whispered.

"Please call me Reuben," he gave her a small smile. "Mr Yaxley reminds me too much of when I was working in the ministry."

She took a sip of her tea and let out a small sigh as the liquid worked almost instantly to settle her stomach. "Reuben, can I ask you a question?" When he nodded, she continued, "Who did Dolohov lose? It's hard to think of him loving anyone. From what I hear he is nothing more than a monster who delights in the torture of muggleborns."

"Just because you become good at something does not mean you enjoy it, Miss Granger." Reuben looked into her eyes. "The mission we failed, it was because Antonin refused to kill a young muggleborn girl, she couldn't have been older than four. He tried to take her to safety, I think he dropped her off in the ministry and let them find her a nice wizarding family to live with. We were caught when we returned to cast the Dark Mark above the house. To answer your question, his sister and niece were murdered on Voldemort's orders. They were the only living relatives he had left, and yes, he loved them both very very much."

For several minutes the only sound in the dimly lit kitchen was the low hum that was caused by the cooling charm cast on the kitchen's pantry. "Thank you for the tea, Reuben, I feel much better now. I think I should probably try to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Miss Granger, and remember, people are not always what they seem."

* * *

A month and a half after his conversation with Sirius, Remus was ready to confront his friend again and demand to be taken to Hermione. He was surprised when instead late one evening Severus showed up at his home and said one sentence before disappearing back into the night. "If you and your wife wish to see Miss Granger, be ready by 8 tomorrow morning."

The next morning Severus arrived at the Lupin home at precisely 8. "We need to use your Floo. You will follow me to Parkinson Place, and from there Black will show you the rest of the way. Come now, we have to be quick."

When Remus and Tonks came through the Floo, they were in a small living room. Following Severus into the kitchen, Remus almost dropped his wand.

"Regulus? Is it really you?"

"Hey there Remus," he gave him a small wave. "My brother said you were worried about Hermione. If I am going to show you where she is I need you and my cousin to both make an unbreakable vow that you'll not reveal where we are or what we're doing. I'll explain everything when we get there." They both instantly agreed and let Severus perform the charm to seal the vow.

He hadn't been sure what he expected to find when Regulus gave him the paper that read:

Headquarters for the resistance is at the Black Country House.

Remus hadn't been expecting to see the stately manor in the English countryside. Walking into the marble entryway, the trio was greeted by a man with short auburn hair. "Ah, David! Have you seen Hermione this afternoon? Mr and Mrs Lupin are wanting to check and make sure she is in good health."

"She and Astoria were in the library last I saw, but with those girls, you can never be too sure." The man chuckled, before offering a hand to Remus. "The name is David Greengrass. I must say my daughters and wife have taken quite a liking to Hermione. I'm sure you'll be pleased with her health when you see her."

"Thank you for looking after her. Her other friends and I have been quite worried about her."

Sure enough, the two girls were in the library at a table stacked high with massive tomes. They were sitting side by side pouring over one in particular, while others lay open around them.

"What do you think of the name Finley?"

"No," Hermione's curls whipped around as she shook her head. "Finley Granger doesn't sound right."

"I think Remus would be a terrific name," Tonks called from the doorway. "Don't you dear, Remus Granger?"

She laughed when Hermione looked up wide-eyed and caught the witch a moment later when she sprinted across the room.

"How? I can't believe you two are here! How is everyone else?" Hermione then moved to hug Remus as well. "I have missed you guys so much."

Regulus cleared his throat, "perhaps we should take this reunion to the study where we can talk privately?"

When they entered the study, Hermione was less than happy to see Antonin sitting at the table in the corner, but smiled sweetly at Reuben. While she'd been mostly successful at avoiding being in the same room as the former, she had tea with Reuben nearly every night.

"As you all know, we believe there is a mole in our organisation," Regulus began when everyone was seated, and the proper silencing charms were put up. "That is why Sirius couldn't bring you here himself, and Severus had to take you both to Pansy's home before I could bring you here. While we have been able to keep Hermione safe up until now, Sirius and I have some real concerns about Dumbledore finding out where we are. As it is now, we are under the Fidelius Charm, and Roger Davies has been designated as our secret keeper."

"Why not make everyone take the same unbreakable vow you asked of us?" Remus asked.

"Most of the resistance is made up of Slytherin students who are used to being pushed aside and mistrusted. It's a fear of Severus and myself that if we were to ask that of them, it would destroy the trust we've managed to build. At this point, those in the room, Sirius, and Severus are the only people who know about the mole."

"So, what are you thinking about doing regarding Dumbledore finding us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we are still discussing where the rest of us should go, but Sirius and I have come to an agreement regarding you."

"Me?" she asked wide-eyed, "You want to keep me separate from the rest of the resistance?"

"We think that due to your condition, and the importance of both you and your child, you should be given a special safe house that only myself, Sirius, and two people who are assigned to protect you will have access too."

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she turned to look at where Reuben and Antonin sat on the other side of the table. "You can't be serious? You can't isolate me and leave him as my only company. He'll murder me, I'll murder him."

"I don't want to be a babysitter myself, but if this is what's best for the cause, then it's what must be done." Antonin rolled his eyes at her. "If you care about the future of your child, or the outcome of this war doesn't it make sense for the most qualified wizards be the ones who guard you?"

"How dare you question how much I love my baby," Hermione screeched, flying to her feet and pulling her wand. "And clearly you're not the most qualified wizard seeing as how you weren't able to protect your own family. If you couldn't protect people you love, how can I trust you'll be able to protect me?"

Antonin slammed his hand down on the table. "You shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about," he replied through clenched teeth. Without another word, Hermione quickly left the room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It was during Remus and Tonk's third visit to Hermione that it finally happened. The couple was sitting with her in the downstairs sitting room when a loud commotion could be heard from outside. The next thing they knew, The Order was busting into the front door of the manor, already sending hexes flying.

When Kingsley hit Marcus with a cutting hex, it was clear the Order's intention was far more sinister than Hermione would have previously believed. She had made it to her room on the second floor, where she had left her wand, when she ran into Harry.

"Hermione! You're alive!" He rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. "I have been so worried about you. Why are you here? Are you working with Voldemort?" His face went pale.

"No, Harry that's ridiculous," She began to protest but was cut off by Ron bursting into the room.

"I thought I saw you run up here," he began to stalk toward her. "Dumbledore is going to be so happy when I bring you to him." Reaching out he grabbed her by the hair.

"Ron, no!" Harry's pleas fell on deaf ears as Ron began to drag her out of the room. When suddenly he fell limp to the ground.

Antonin Dolohov kicked Ron in the ribs for good measure, before picking up Hermione and apparating away.

* * *

Harry entered Dumbledore's study when he returned to Grimmauld place and sat across from the old man. "I saw her today."

"Yes, I thought she might have been there."

Harry shook his head. "Are you sure this was a Death Eater safe house that we attacked? I saw Dean Thomas, and he's a muggleborn, and I can't imagine Hermione joining Voldemort either."

"Yes Harry, you saw it with your own eyes. There were plenty of Slytherin's there, and I heard from Ron that when he was trying to return Miss Granger to safety with the Order, he was attacked by Antonin Dolohov. What more proof do you need? Voldemort is gaining followers." Dumbledore sighed, "It appears even Remus and Nymphadora have joined his cause. I am the only one you can really trust Harry. I've always had your best interest in mind. You do realise that, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "you're right, professor."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Holy Updates Batman! Another update in a little over a week. It's safe to say my muse has been awakened. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 5 coming soon!**

Big thanks this chapter go to both DarkNorseLady and VinoAmore. You ladies were both immense help!

* * *

"The best men are not consistent in good—

why should the worst men be consistent in evil?"  
\- Wilkie Collins

* * *

When Antonin set her on the ground, Hermione felt like the world was spinning. She stumbled slightly before reaching out to grip his arm to steady herself. No sooner had spinning stopped than she proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach all over his trousers.

Wiping her mouth, she looked up and glared at him. "A little notice would have been nice."

"A little-" he groaned and looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath before looking back at her. "A little notice would have been nice? How about 'Thank you, Antonin, for saving my life.' Had I not stepped in Weasley wouldn't have stopped until he drug you back to The Order, so a little gratitude would be nice." Though he had tried to remain calm, as he spoke his voice raised higher and higher.

"Dotty thinks Master Nino should be watching his tone with young miss." Hermione turned at the sound of a small squeaky voice. In the doorway stood a small old house elf with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "You should not raise your voice at pregnant witches. Stress is bad for the baby."

Hermione was sure she was going to witness the poor creature being harmed at the hands of Antonin but was surprised when he rolled his eyes and instead mumbled, "she yelled at me first."

The elf vanished the mess from Antonin with a wave of her hand and cocked her head to the side. "Dottie is very pleased you have arrived, but she must ask, why have you arrived early and where is Master Rue?"

"Headquarters was attacked," Antonin moved across the room and opened a cabinet, pulling a bottle of fire whiskey from inside. Without bothering with a glass, he opened the bottle and took a generous gulp. "My job was to get Miss Granger out safe. Reuben and Regulus shouldn't be far behind." He looked pensive for a moment. "Now that headquarters have been compromised I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they don't bring the whole of the resistance here, and then have to find a new safe house for Miss Granger."

Hermione noticed that Dotty was listening intently. "Dotty will have many more rooms to prepare. Come, young miss, you look like you need a warm meal. Dotty will cook for you."

"No thank you." She smiled sweetly, "if you wouldn't mind showing me to the kitchen I am sure I can prepare something for myself."

"Dotty didn't ask young miss," the elf once again put her hands on her hips. "Young miss will accompany Dotty to the kitchen even if Dotty must levitate her, and nobody but Dotty cooks in Dotty's kitchen."

Hermione glared when Antonin chuckled. "Miss Granger, Dotty is one house elf you had better listen to. She can be quite… persuasive."

* * *

Placing a hand on her stomach, Hermione let out a small groan. She looked up when there was laughter coming from the doorway. She turned with a glare, expecting to see Antonin, but her face lit up seeing Reuben leaning against the frame. "It looks like you've met Dotty, then?"

"I have," she laughed, "I've never met a house elf that was so…"

"Forceful?" He supplied when she trailed off. "Yeah, She's been with my family since I was a child, and from the beginning, she's run a tight ship. I wouldn't trade her for anything though."

"I was caught off guard. The first thing she did was yell at Dolohov."

"Did she call him Nino?" he grinned at her.

"She did, and she called you Rue. Not very formal is she?"

"She's formal when the person she's speaking to isn't family, but she's had those nicknames for Antonin and I since before we went to Hogwarts." His smile fell slightly, "she called Liliya Lily Flower."

Any further conversation was cut short when Regulus walked into the room. "We need to meet in the study right away. Everyone else will be here soon, and we need to hurry and get Sirius out of here."

When she entered the study, Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised to see Antonin, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks already standing in various areas of the room. She quickly crossed the room and pulled her old professor into a tight hug, before doing the same to Sirius and Tonks. "I'm so glad to see you three are safe. I was so worried about you. Does this mean Dumbledore knows about your change of alliance?"

"Still not even a 'Thank you' for your saviour?" Antonin snarked behind her.

Sirius smirked when she rolled her eyes. "Dolohov, mate, haven't ever been told not to push a pregnant witches buttons? You never know when they're going to hex you silly."

"I would have thought you would have learned that enough when Liliya was pregnant" Reuben mused as he took a seat beside his friend, "Or perhaps it's this particular witches buttons you enjoy pushing so much?"

Hermione coughed, and Sirius' eyes bulged. "I'm going to take this moment to warn that should I find that you do anything untoward to Hermione, I will use the most creative spells I can find in the Black Library and won't even bother making your death look like an accident."

"That's not something you have to worry about, Black. I'd sooner walk straight into Malfoy Manor and make a pass at Bellatrix in front of her husband and the Dark Lord himself." Antonin sneered.

"Alright, if this childishness is complete, we do have a meeting to get to." Regulus took a seat behind the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "To answer your question, Hermione, Dumbledore is well aware of the Lupins' betrayal. In fact, he called an Order meeting that's set to start a little later tonight to discuss it."

"How did he find us? I thought Roger Davies was the secret keeper, he wasn't the mole was he?" She couldn't imagine the sweet Ravenclaw turning them over to Dumbledore, but with a quick glance at Reuben she remembered, not everyone is as they seem.

"No," Regulus looked down shaking his head, "I'm afraid Mr Zabini was the mole. From what we can tell when he and Roger were making rounds around the outer boundaries of headquarters the traitor attacked and killed Roger." He sighed, "luckily the attack produced no other casualties. Once it became apparent, you were no longer in on the premises they retreated. Marcus suffered some pretty bad cuts, but he was hit the worst. Katie and Mrs Greengrass are taking care of him at the moment. Everyone else is packing things up to head here. Which is why we are meeting."

Remembering what Antonin had said earlier that afternoon, she turned to look at the man for a moment, before addressing Regulus. "You're looking for a new safe house for me."

"We have actually found one, and this one quite a bit more remote, but it's also going to take us a little time to work out how to get you there. It's…" Regulus paused and looked at Antonin.

"It's my families home, Miss Granger." she looked at him curiously, "We're going to Russia."

* * *

Within minutes of Sirius making his departure, member's of the resistance began arriving. Hermione was relieved to see that, though most of them were tired and bruised, everyone was alive. The fight had been a rough one, but luckily a quick one as well.

That night when they were all gathered around tables for dinner in the small ballroom, Regulus stood to make an announcement. "Good evening, everyone. I know that we are all exhausted after such a long day, and many of you will be heading to bed right after we finish our meal. I want to take a moment to assure you all that we have taken the utmost care in securing our new home. Reuben has agreed to be our new secret keeper and to prevent anything like the recent events from happening again, he will be going into hiding with Hermione and Antonin as soon as we are able to secure them transport to their safe house."

He paused and looked to the table closest to the door. Locking eyes with Cho, he spoke in a softer voice. "We will be holding a memorial service for Roger Davies tomorrow afternoon. He was a very dedicated young man, and it goes without saying he will be dearly missed." He took a deep breath and his usual grin was back on his face, "Alright, I've heard that Dotty is an excellent cook, so eat up!"

Later that night, Hermione was wondering around the dark corridors when she saw a shadow at the other end of the hall. Panicking, she quickly ducked into the closest room. When she heard the other person walk by, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find herself in a dimly lit sitting room.

The only light in the room was coming from a fireplace on the far wall. Tentatively she approached the fire and held her hands out to be warmed. It was then she noticed the painting that hung above the fireplace. It was of a beautiful woman with blonde hair that was curled and piled atop her head, and emerald eyes. She stood beside a man who was unmistakably a much younger Reuben Yaxley.

Hermione smiled seeing the love that shown in his eyes as he gazed at his young wife. She also noticed that the hands of the couple were linked, and resting protectively on the woman's very pronounced bump. She placed a hand on her own nearly flat abdomen. Her heart ached for both his loss and the fact that her son wouldn't know a loving father. While she would never regret her decision to keep her baby, she did wish the circumstances had been different.

Just as she was about to leave a couple pictures on the mantel caught her eye. The first one was of two small children standing in front of a little cottage. A brunet boy, who looked to be about 7 years old, stood straight-backed and looking at the camera. This lasted until the picture reached the part of the loop where the small blonde girl, she seemed to be about 4, picked up a handful of snow and hit him in the face with it. This caused both children to erupt in a fit of giggles.

The next picture she saw was what appeared to be Reuben's wedding. His wife was smiling ear to ear while being twirled around the dancefloor. When the couple turned, and Hermione was able to see her dance partner's face, her mouth fell open. "Dolohov?"

"Lilya made a beautiful bride." The sudden voice beside her caused Hermione to jump. "Sorry, Miss Granger." The mischief in his eyes showed that Antonin was anything but sorry. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Your sister was married to Reuben?"

"She was," he chuckled. "I broke his nose the day I found them kissing in his families garden. I didn't talk to him for a week, and she didn't talk to me for a month. She had quite a temper."

Hermione turned to look back at the painting. "They look like they loved each other very much."

"They did. There wasn't a wizard dead or alive that could have taken better care of my sister, and when Natalya was born their little family seemed perfect." He sighed and reached around Hermione to pick a frame up from the shelf.

When he handed it to her, she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. It was a picture of Antonin looking very uncomfortable while holding a tiny baby that was wearing a soft pink hat. Seeing the man that she usually associated with nothing but death and carnage was jarring. "Do you ever want to have a family? A wife and kids?"

Antonin shook his head. "I gave up that dream many years ago, Miss Granger. A Death Eater is far from husband, or father, material. As much as I hate to admit it, what you said before was nothing but the truth. All I've ever done was put those I love in danger."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and gently placed a hand on his arm. "I shouldn't have said such callous things to you. I'm just scared."

"It's ok, Miss Granger." He placed a hand over hers, "I promise I will do my best to keep you both safe. Now though, you should probably get some rest. Our coming journey isn't going to be an easy one."

* * *

Walking up the stairs toward his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Bill couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Nothing about the raid the day before felt like it was Voldemort's followers they were attacking. Most the supposed Death Eaters were no older than Ginny. Come to think of it the only known Death Eater he saw was Antonin Dolohov, who Bill was pretty sure he'd been told was dead.

There was something off about the Order meeting they just had as well. For starters, Dumbledore made outrageous claims that Remus and Tonks had joined Voldemort. There was no way they'd join the maniac bent on the destruction of their society and the murder of muggles. He'd known Tonks since her first year at Hogwarts, and Remus had grown to be one of his closest confidants since he was also attacked by Greyback.

Thinking of Greyback, Remus would never be a part of any group that monster supported. Something wasn't adding up, but as he took the last few steps toward his bedroom door, he vowed to figure it out.

When he opened the door, Bill was startled by the man that lay lounging on his bed. "Merlin, Sirius. Scare a bloke why don't ya?"

Sitting up, Sirius pulled out his wand and quickly began to ward the room. When he was confident the place was secure, he turned toward Bill. "So, I think we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

" **Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."**

― **Alice Sebold, The Lovely Bones**

* * *

"Dotty, have you seen Reuben?" It was late the next afternoon when Hermione noticed she had yet to see either Reuben or Antonin, and she knew Dotty would know where they could be found.

"Dotty took them to your safe house. We apparated there early this morning. There are many preparations needed to ensure your safety. Dotty is helping them too, but she told them her main concern is taking care of Missy Hermione and the others. They are grown men and can fend for themselves." She finished with a self-assured nod, causing Hermione to laugh.

Later that afternoon Regulus asked to meet her back in the room where she'd run into Antonin the previous night. As he spoke she found her eyes wandering back to the pictures on the mantel, in particular, the picture of a wizard uncomfortably holding a baby.

"Hermione, are you listening to us?" Remus' voice caught her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Remus." she looked down sheepishly, "I didn't notice you come in."

"I didn't think you had," he chuckled softly, "but this is important. Regulus is going over the details for your travel to the safehouse."

"Right," Regulus began, "So because we can't risk you splintching during apparation, and port keys are so highly regulated we have determined the best way for you to travel will be by train. Yax and Dolohov will be poly juiced to look like a couple of random muggles but the effects of poly juice on a pregnant witch aren't well researched, so you'll have to spend any time in public under an invisibility cloak."

She let out a breath. "For the entire trip?"

"Well, not the entire trip, Hermione. For the long train ride, Sirius is trying to secure the three of you private quarters so you'll be able to be uncovered in them." Remus began wringing his hands. "You'll also have to stay overnight in a train car."

She closed her eyes, "Let me guess, we'll all be in one cabin?"

He nodded, "It's safest for all of you if you don't split up. We will make sure there are plenty of beds though, and surely they're both gentlemanly enough to exit when you have to, well, change." He looked away quickly.

Hermione snorted, "Reuben maybe, but have you met Dolohov? If he had his way I'd be sleeping out in the snow."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Hermione." Regulus looked at her earnestly, "You may think him a monster, but you will never find someone more fiercely loyal than Antonin Dolohov. He may be a good killer, but he's an even better ally."

* * *

Regulus' words were still going through her mind 2 weeks later as she made her way toward their compartment in their first train. Since she was invisible she had to follow very close behind Antonin. So close that she was gripping the back of his coat through the cloak.

Their train compartment was just a bit bigger than the compartments that she was used to with The Hogwarts Express. When Reuben pulled the window shade down and signalled to her that it was safe Hermione gladly removed the cloak from around her.

Once she was settled on the seat of the train she watched Antonin put the meagre luggage they'd brought along in the overhead before taking a seat across from her. Though it was early afternoon she found herself tired and soon fell asleep leaning against the window.

Hermione was awoken two hours later to find herself laying on the bench and in the cabin alone with Antonin. Sitting up she knocked something onto the ground. Upon further inspection, she noticed that it was Antonin's Jacket.

"You looked cold," he looked up from the book he was reading. "Yax went to go find us some food. He should be back any minute."

"Thank you," she picked the jacket up off the floor and offered it back to him. When he took it she sat back on the bench, looking toward her feet and fidgeting her hands. The longer they sat in silence the more uncomfortable the pair felt. Antonin was visibly relieved when the compartment door opened and Reuben came back in.

"They didn't have too much," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I got us some sandwiches."

* * *

A day and a half (and many transfers) later, they were finally at a train station just outside of Moscow. "It should be safe enough for you to walk without the cloak," Antonin stood and began to pull their luggage down. Handing a small bag to her he led the way from their cabin.

Hermione had to speed walk to keep up with the two men as they made their way through the crowded station. When they got to a small alcove between the restrooms and the ticket counter Antonin pulled his wand and a water bottle from his jacket and mumbled a quick spell. "I was able to get a PortKey from the Russian Ministry," he explained, "Hold onto this, and be careful not to let go."

When they landed, Hermione lost her balance and quickly fell to the ground. Reuben's laughter caused her to glare. "Well, Hermione, are you ready to see your new home?" He helped her up.

The young witch let out a small gasp. In front of her stood a modestly sized cabin that looked breathtaking nestled in the snowy woods. There was already smoke billowing out of the home's chimney, reminding her just how cold she was getting.

"Hermione?" Reuben quietly got her attention. When she looked over he was offering her his arm. Smiling she took it and allowed him to lead her up the slick pathway.

Before they had reached the porch the door flew open and Dotty came walking out tutting at the approaching group. "Dotty can't believe Masters Rue and Nino didn't offer the poor cold girl their jackets. Probably didn't do a warming charm either, did you?" Her ears moved wildly as she shook her head. "Your mothers would have been appalled at your manners. Well, get yourselves in here. Dotty's soup is almost ready to eat. It'll warm you right up." She ushered them in, gently swatting at Antonin and Reuben as they passed.

The cosy interior of the cabin was not what Hermione had been expecting for the childhood home of a pureblood wizard. They entered into an open moderately large room. To her right was the kitchen. A pot sat atop an old wood stove boiling what she assumed was Dotty's soup. The counter of the kitchen was littered with canisters and wooden box. Looking out the window above the leaking sink she could see an area for a small garden behind the house, and to the left of that sat a dilapidated wooden swing.

Hearing her name brought her attention back inside the cabin. Turning to her right, she was shocked to see Sirius grinning at her. He was lazily lounging on a couch, his feet propped on the small table that sat between the couch and the roaring fireplace. "Hey Kitten, what took you so long?"

She found his grin contagious. "Oh you know, when you're a fugitive you have to travel a bit more carefully. Oh! This is for you," she held out the no longer needed cloak.

"Don't I know it?" His bark of laughter caused Antonin to glare, which only incited more laughter. Moving toward her, he took the cloak before he wrapped her in a warm hug. "I'm glad you made it here safely, Kitten, I've been a worried mess since the three of you left." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss in her curls. Once again receiving a glare from Antonin that only went unnoticed by Hermione.

Reuben cleared his throat, "Hermione, while Dotty finishes up the soup I can give you a quick tour if you'd like."

As soon as the two were upstairs Sirius turned toward Antonin. "I've said it before, and I will say it again, Dolohov. If you so much as make her feel uncomfortable I will end you in the most creative way I can find."

Antonin sneered, "don't worry, dog, your " _kitten_ " is safe from me. I'd sooner die than have your seconds anyway."

Sirius' retort was cut off by a small voice, "Dotty thinks Master Sirius better be telling young Miss goodbye so that Dotty can take him back to Yaxley Manor. And both gentlemen should be remembering that no good comes from stressing out a young pregnant witch."

Sirius glared at the creature for a moment before stomping up the stairs to find Hermione and Yaxley.

Once he was sure Dotty and Sirius were gone Antonin made his was up the stairs as well. He found Hermione alone in his childhood bedroom, unpacking her bag. Not wanting to startle her, he knocked on the open door, but he couldn't help but smirk when she still jumped.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you are in the wrong room. I've prepared the room at the end of the hall for you."

She cocked her head to the side. "Reuben said that was the master bedroom?"

He nodded, "it is, but I thought you might be more comfortable in there. I must insist you accept my hospitality."

"Thank you, that is very kind."

"Careful Hermione," Reuben laughed as he entered the room. "Antonin doesn't want people to know he's going soft." He winked at her.

"Fuck off Yax." Antonin rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to listen to her complain about the smaller bed. Merlin knows I'm already the villain. I don't need her causing me any more trouble. Besides," he added as an afterthought, "that's the only room that has room for a cradle."

The ill-tempered man turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. "The soup is done." Without another thought about the occupants in the room he left them alone.

"I don't understand him," Hermione broke the silence several minutes later. "In one minute he seems like a normal person who thinks of others needs, then the next he's angry and-"

"Kind of a dick?" Reuben laughed. "Antonin is a complicated individual. He's had a hard life. Be patient with him." He put an arm around her shoulder. "Now, lets get your things to your room so we can get you some soup."

* * *

Silence fell over the room as Harry entered the Library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't notice as he moved to take his seat. It was only when he asked Neville if he'd seen Sirius that he noticed the tension in the room.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked no one in particular.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "Harry, I'm afraid I have bad news." he paused and took a deep breath. "This morning while making rounds of our safe houses Kingsley found that someone had broken into one of them, someone who had intimate knowledge of not only their location but also their wards."

"What does this have to do with Sirius?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Harry," this time it was Kingsley speaking. "Sirius is dead." He held out the invisibility cloak to Harry.

"What? No, you're wrong." he shook as he gripped the cloak that he'd leant to Sirius.

"Sirius is dead, Harry," Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder "and Hermione is responsible."


End file.
